10 things I hate about you
by Marjon
Summary: “For starters, you are really violent and you are shorttempered. You are also“ For each thing she said she counted it on her fingers. “Wait a second! I am not shorttempered!” Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking down at the annoyed InuYasha. KagomexInuYasha


**Title :** 10 things I hate about you  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** M  
**Pairing :** KagomexInuYasha  
**Warning : **I haven't seen the whole serie yet, so I might do something wrong because I don't know if it happened or not. Sorry...

**Summary : **"For starters, you are really violent and you are short-tempered. You are also-" For each thing she said she counted it on her fingers. "Wait a second! I am not short-tempered!" Kagome raised an eyebrow, looking down at the annoyed InuYasha. KagomexInuYasha, slightly MirokuxSango

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything from this story, I can only wish...

_AN : My first InuYasha fanfic ever... I hope you all like it.._

_

* * *

_

**10 things I hate about you**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

In the shadow of a large tree a teenage girl sighed. Slowly the black-haired girl opened her eyes again. Why could someone never have some time for herself? Kagome thought, glancing over to the cause which had woken her up from a nice daydream she had.

Miroku and Sango were a couple of meters away from Kagome. Sango looked quite angry at the darkhaired teen in front of her. Her hand still in the air, probably ready to slap Miroku again. The named boy rubbed the left side of his face, a red hand already started to show a little.

Kagome sighed. The two were great friends, yet they seemed to be angry at eachother from time to time. Miroku still hit on Sango, something the darkhaired girl didn't seem to like that much. Especially if Miroku's hand was once again touching her behind. Something that seemed to happen even more often then in the beginning when they first met.

The two were great, but it was just wrong. They had some kind of a love/hate relationship. Something she and InuYasha seemed to have to. Yet she would never admit she loved the white-haired halfdemon.

Speaking of the devil, there he was. Jumping on the tree she was sitting against. White hair flying a bit behind him. He really looked cute when he does like that.

"What are you staring at?" He said, bringing Kagome back to reality again.

What? Had he seen she had been staring at him? _Great..._

A blush crept on her face as she stared back at InuYasha. "N-nothing."

"Are you going to keep staring at me, because it's ticking me off. If you got something to say, say it." InuYasha replied, rude as always.

Kagome let out a sigh and stared at the ground before her feet. Exactly InuYasha. She could have known. She kept her eyes at the ground, but she felt InuYasha looking at her. As if he could read her mind. A shudder went through her spine. He could better not read her mind, that would be too embarrassing. What wouldn't he think of her if he would knew she loved the hanyou?

"What are you doing?" A voice from above asked, curiously.

Slowly she put her head in her neck and looked up. InuYasha sat not more then two meter above her, staring down at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kagome replied, still glancing at the male above her.

"What's the use of thinking? What do you need to think about anyway?"

"That's none of your business." The blush on the cheeks of Kagome grew larger. Something that seemed to make InuYasha even more curious. He jumped down on the ground next to her, his face just a couple of centimeters away from her's.

"Why are you suddenly so red Kagome?" InuYasha asked with a childish voice. Glancing at her face with interest.

"I- I- ehm..." She blushed even more. This was definitely not what she had wanted to happen.

"What's it that you are hiding for me?"

"W-Why do you care?" Kagome stuttered even more. This was just so embarrasing...

InuYasha didn't anwered and continued to glance at her. Making Kagome even more uncomfortable then she already was. Why did he have to stare like that.

"OSWARI!"

Kagome wasn't even done saying it or the poor white-haired demon crashed on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"Because you were irritating me."

"So...? That isn't a reason you can just say that!"

"To me it is." Kagome replied and sticked out her tongue childishly at InuYasha next to her.

"I-" InuYasha started, but Kagome cut him off.

"You nothing. You are just annoying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am _not!_"

"See? That is something I really hate you for." Kagome said, glaring.

InuYasha blinked, not sure what the black-haired girl was talking about. "What?"

"I could even make a list about the things I hate about you."

InuYasha grinned. "Cool. Then what do you hate about me?"

Kagome thought for two seconds before she answered his question. "For starters, you are really violent and you are short-tempered. You are also-" For each thing she said she counted it on her fingers.

"Wait a second! I am not short-tempered!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked down at the annoyed InuYasha next to her, and continued with her list. "You are also really selfish. You are rude. That's already four. Then you are also obsessed by the Shikon no Tama."

InuYasha sat up, staring at her, annoyance growed even more, but he didn't enterupt her. Already one hand was full, but she wasn't done yet...

"You never listen to me or anyone else. You are don't care about anyone." Kagome thought for another moment. "You are always jealous at anything and everyone. You are a great pervert. Maybe not as bad as Miroku, yet you really are considered under the category pervert." Kagome took a deep breath before she went on again. "And you always think about Kikyo." The last word came out with anger. And also sounded really jealous. Something she couldn't deny.

Ten fingers were now up. Two hands full.

"Done?" InuYasha asked, glaring at Kagome angrily. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer from Kagome. He really didn't liked it anymore. Especially the last thing she had mentioned.

"Yes." Kagome said, not daring to look at the other anymore. She was too ashamed. She had hurt his feelings quite bad. Yet... she did feel better. It might not be a good way, though it does help in some way.

"Kagome?"

Kagome, who had been staring in front of her, seeing Miroku and Sango disapearing from the sight, looked now at InuYasha. A cute blush had crept on his face. He really looked adorable now!

"I.. err.." InuYasha started to say something but he didn't seemed to find the right words.

Suddenly everything went really quickly. InuYasha who still couldn't find the right words, quickly bend forwards and pushed his lips on Kagome's. As soon as it started it stopped and InuYasha quickly jumped high in the tree behind them.

Kagome slowly let her fingers touch her lips tenderly. She still felt how InuYasha had kissed her on her lips. She smiled and knew her wish had been granded.

_Would he ever dare to kiss her again?_

_

* * *

_

_AN : The end. And, what do you all think of it? Please leave a review behind. Good critism is always welcome!_


End file.
